When Two Worlds Collide
by thepaxilfairy
Summary: Part of Vegeta's past returns. Trunks finds himself caught in the middle of a love triangle with Goten and a princess from another planet. Strange things are occuring, and no one knows why or what is happening. Could Earth be under attack again?
1. chapter 1

[ A.N~ I do not own DBZ...the only things in the fic that I actually own are Queen Shunjuki Mitzudera, Princess Kyoto, the planet Ryain, Kyoto's father, the clothes that Kyoto wears...and the Hybrin fat that got dumped on Shunjuki's head when she and Vegeta were little. Here's chapter 1...it's a little longer than the other chapters...I REALLY suck at this chapter thing. I just went through my story and said 'This is a chapter...and this is a chapter'...if I DIDN'T split it up into chapters...it wouldn't be here right now and it would be really LOOOOOOOOOOOONG. So...here it is...enjoy.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
It was a warm June afternoon, and school had just finished for the day. Goten and Trunks walked over the schoolyard to go to Trunks' house. Bulma, Trunks' mom, had invited Goten and his family over for dinner.  
  
The two teens talked about their day. The test Trunks flunked in biology. The new girl in Gotens' math class. Claire, Trunks' girlfriend who dumped him in front of the whole school at lunch time last week. And Gotens' success in grabbing a date with the new girl in his math class. Goten was 16, and a year younger than Trunks. So Trunks was only learning about these things now.   
  
"Goten." They heard a voice yell. They turned around to see a girl with long brunette hair running towards them. "Wait up." She yelled.  
  
"That's her." Goten whispered to Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes. "Hey Tara." Goten said, a big grin forming on his face when the girl reached them.  
  
"You got a minute?" She asked, blowing a bubble with the bubble gum she was chewing, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." Goten said, and turned to Trunks. "Hold on, kay? I'll only be a minute." And he turned back to Tara. Trunks groaned, rolled his eyes and kept going.  
  
"I don't think so Goten." He called back. Goten quickly said good-bye to Tara, and ran after Trunks.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" He asked. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know man. Ever since that thing with Claire, things have been going down hill. Last week, dad grounded me for a month because I was on the phone five minutes longer than I was supposed to be. Then I got fired from my job. And ever since Claire...well...never mind. You wouldn't understand." He said.  
  
"Sure I understand. You're going through a dating slump. I was having one a couple days ago. Really, it's nothing." Goten replied. Trunks scowled.  
  
"To you maybe." He snapped, "You have girls taking numbers to date you." Goten just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A while later they approached Trunks' house. They walked around to the back to find Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Gotens' father, mother, brother, sister-in-law, and niece. Them, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks' little sister Bra were all sitting at a table on the patio.   
  
"Hey boys." Bulma said, looking up. Chichi followed.  
  
"How was school?" She asked.  
  
"Great." Goten replied with a grin as he set his bag on the ground and sat down. Everyone looked over at Trunks. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't ask." He said, and went inside to his room. Chichi looked over at Bulma.  
  
"What's up with him?" She whispered. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"I don't know. I'm only his mother." She said as Mrs. Briefs brought out some sandwiches.   
  
"Dating slump." Goten said, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. "He hasn't had a date since Claire. He's failing biology, and he thinks his father is a dick. He's a normal teenager." Gohan stifled a laugh. The subject of Trunks' bad mood was dropped, and Goten started talking about the new girl in his math class.  
  
"Her name is Tara. We're going on a date on Saturday and..." Goten was cut short when Gohan covered his mouth.  
  
"Did you guys feel that?" Everyone sat and watched as the cups and plates rattled on the table.  
  
"Something's coming...something big." Goku said. Suddenly, the ground shook violently, as something slammed into the ground. A moment later, Krillin landed in the yard.  
  
"Hey guys, you'd better come see this. Something landed out in the desert. I think it's a ship or something. Let's go check it out." Goku and Gohan quickly jumped to their feet and ran over to Krillin.  
  
"I'm coming too." Goten said running over to join them. Everyone looked at Vegeta. He turned to the house.  
  
"Trunks, get out here." He yelled. No answer came from the house. "Trunks!" He yelled again.  
  
"Vegeta, forget about Trunks. Let's go." Goku said. Vegeta stood there for a moment, then took off with the others. As they flew around the house, Goten looked into Trunks' bedroom window. He saw Trunks lying on his bed, a pillow over his head.  
  
'Don't worry bud. Your time will come soon.' He thought as they flew. 


	2. chapter 2

[ A.N~ I do not own DBZ...the only things in the fic that I actually own are Queen Shunjuki Mitzudera, Princess Kyoto, the planet Ryain, Kyoto's father, the clothes that Kyoto wears...and the Hybrin fat that got dumped on Shunjuki's head when she and Vegeta were little. Here's chapter 2...it's a little longer than the other chapters...I REALLY suck at this chapter thing. I just went through my story and said 'This is a chapter...and this is a chapter'...if I DIDN'T split it up into chapters...it wouldn't be here right now and it would be really LOOOOOOOOOOOONG. So...here it is...enjoy.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Just as Krillin had said, when they landed they found a ship. It wasn't very big, more like an escape pod. They walked over and opened the pod to see a face blink up at them, shielding her eyes from the light.  
  
"Have...have a reached the planet Vegeta?" The woman asked in a hoarse voice, as she was helped out of the pod. She was very badly beaten, she had many scars and bruises on her face. Her clothes were torn to rags, barely covering her pale skin. Her hair was a long ebony black, and was badly singed, and her left arm seemed to be broken. She looked to be in her mid to late forties.   
  
Vegeta was quite surprised to hear the name of his home planet, and started to wonder who this woman was, and why she wanted to get to the now destroyed planet.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," Goku said, "but the planet you are on is called Earth." The woman looked Goku over.  
  
"But, you are a sayain, are you not? You have the aura of a sayain." She said. Vegeta boiled over.  
  
"What's it to you if he's a sayain. And what business do you have wanting to get to planet Vegeta?" He demanded. The woman looked over at Vegeta, an amused expression on her face.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," She said, bowing her head slightly. "I would recognize your...colourful personality anywhere." Everyone looked at her stunned, Vegeta even more so.  
  
"Who are you? And how the hell do you know my name?"  
  
"You man you don't recognize me? What a pity. I am Shunjuki Mitzudera, Queen of the Ryain race." The woman answered, holding the best regal pose she could with a broken arm. Vegeta looked more stunned than before.  
  
"Sh ... Shunjuki?" He said. Queen Shunjuki nodded. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Shunjuki winced in pain as she tried to move her arm.  
  
"Do not worry Vegeta, all will be revealed. In the mean time, it appears I am in need of your assistance." Just then, they heard a second voice come from the pod.  
  
"What in the ... get your bloody hands off me this instant." Everyone looked to see Goten reaching into the pod. A moment later they heard a loud crack, and Goten went flying backwards across the field. They looked back to see a young girl climb out of the pod.  
  
She looked about seventeen, with long, vibrant red hair. One could mistake it for fire. It was half pulled up into two buns covered with white cloth and tied with ribbons, while the other half was left down. She had deep emerald green eyes under heavyset eyebrows; her pale skin was smudged and dirty. She also was badly beaten, and her clothes were also torn to rags. She glared down at Goten.  
  
"Touch me again scumbag, and I'll really knock it to ya!" She yelled, and attempted to climb down, but ended up tripping on the edge and tumbling out. She stood up quickly, looking like she was going to kill someone as she clutched a sprained wrist. Shunjuki turned back to the others and smiled.  
  
"I would like to introduce my daughter Kyoto, princess of the Ryains'." Everyone except Vegeta and, a shaken up Goten bowed to the princess. She in turn rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate it when people do that." Kyoto muttered.  
  
"In the mean time," Krillin started, "Let's get you back to Bulmas' and get you both fixed up." Shunjuki smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"My daughter and I are eternally grateful for your hospitality. But I must know ... who is this Bulma you speak of?" She asked. Vegeta was about to tell Shunjuki that it was none of her business, but Goten answered before he could speak.  
  
"Bulma is Vegetas' wife." He said. Vegeta smacked his head in embarrassment as Shunjuki looked at him with astonishment.  
  
"A woman brave enough to marry Vegeta? Well then, I must meet this courageous woman. But I am afraid that both my daughter and I are low on energy, and neither of us is able to fly." Kyoto nodded, affirming her mothers' statement. Goku smiled.  
  
"You won't have to." He said, "I could take you using my instant transmission technique. You won't have to do anything. And when we get there, we can get you the help you need."  
  
"Your gratitude will not go un-rewarded young man. Please, tell me your name." Shunjuki requested.  
  
"Oh ... well, my name is Goku. Those are my sons, Gohan and Goten. That's my best friend Krillin. And, well, you already know Vegeta." Shunjuki nodded. Suddenly they heard a loud groan, and turned to see Kyotos' hand grip her head, and she fainted. Gohan grabbed her before she could hit the ground.  
  
"We have to get back, now." Goku said, touching Shunjuki and Kyoto on the shoulder, and in a split second they were gone. 


	3. chapter 3

[AN: There were a few mistakes in the first two chapters that I am going to fix. In chapter 1: 1) Goten is 16. 2) Claire broke up with Trunks the week before...not the month before. In chapter 2: 1) Shunjuki is in her mid to late forties. That is all...I hope you like this chapter.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 3  
  
  
  
When they got back to Bulmas', Trunks was sitting at the picnic table with Videl, Pan and Bra, his head in his arms. Bulma had obviously coaxed him out. He didn't even look up when they arrived. Bulma came out of the house and jumped when she saw them.  
  
"Guys, you startled me." She then noticed the battered Shunjuki. "Who's this? Are we under another invasion or something?" Shunjuki stepped forward.  
  
"I am Queen Shunjuki Mitzudera. I am truly sorry for my sudden appearance, but it was inevitable. My planet was attacked, I fled with my daughter, unaware of where we were going. It was by chance we landed here. Again, I am sorry for the intrusion." She said. Bulma looked over to see an unconscious Kyoto in Gohan's arms.  
  
"Is she ok?" she asked running over to check on her. Shunjuki nodded.  
  
"My daughter and I have been through much since we escaped our planet. Our bodies are exhausted and our power levels low, but I am afraid it was too much for her." she said. Bulma smiled a warm smile at the alien queen.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get you all the medical attention you need. You and your daughter are going to be just fine." Bulma turned to face Trunks, who still had not looked up. "Trunks." she called. He still didn't respond. "Trunks!" she yelled again. Finally, he looked up.  
  
"What?" he answered.  
  
"You and Goten take..." Bulma looked back at Shunjuki, "What's her name again?" she asked.  
  
"Princess Kyoto." Shunjuki answered. Bulma turned back to Trunks and continued.  
  
"You and Goten take princess Kyoto to one of the spare rooms for some rest, and keep an eye on her." Trunks gave her no response. "Now please."  
  
"Fine." Trunks sighed, and walked over to join Goten. He looked at the sleeping princess in Gohans' arms. There was something about her that intrigued him.  
  
"You take her." Goten said quickly. Trunks eyes him for a moment.  
  
"Why?" he asked, a questionable tone in his voice. Goten pointed to a spot on his cheek, where Trunks saw a hint of dis-colouration.  
  
"I don't want to be the one she punches when she wakes up." he said. Trunks rolled his eyes and took Kyoto from Gohan.  
  
"Baby." he muttered as they walked to the house.  
  
"She has a hard punch man." Goten exclaimed as they went into the door and went out of earshot. Bulma turned to Shunjuki.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be fine." she said. Shunjuki bowed her head slightly.  
  
"I thank you on behalf of my daughter and myself for your hospitality. We will try and pay back out debt as best we can." she said. Vegeta groaned.   
  
"Shunjuki, you're still the same as when we were little. You're too kind and polite, the exact opposite of your father. I have no idea where you get it from." he said rudely.   
  
Bulma looked back and forth between him and Shunjuki, as did the others.  
  
"Well, the fact that my mother set me with morals helped. My father didn't expect me to become him when I took over...unlike some kings." Shunjuki shot back. Vegeta glared.  
  
"My father wanted me to become him because he was proud of me." he replied to that. Shunjuki smiled an evil smile.  
  
"He wasn't so proud when his son got his can kicked by the daughter of his closest ally." she said. Vegeta's eyes went wide as a shocked expression formed on his face.  
  
"You said you wouldn't tell." he croaked. Finally, Bulma intervened.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" she asked. Vegeta grunted and looked at the ground. Shunjuki explained the situation.  
  
"I have known Prince Vegeta since we were children. Our fathers were allies...as well as war buddies. My father went on regular visits to planet Vegeta, and would bring me along, which is how I met the young prince. We didn't get along at first," she said, smirking at Vegeta, "but as time passed, he found out the hard way how strong I really was." Bulma was staring at Shunjuki, transfixed by the story.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Shunjuki thought for a moment, trying to remember.  
  
"I believe we were around nine years old, and he had played a rather cruel trick on me. I was walking through the Vegeta-sei palace halls looking for my father. The next thing I know, I have a vat of Hybrin fat dumped on me. I heard endless laughter as the prince came tumbling out from behind a statue..." Vegeta let out an amused snort at the memory as Shunjuki continued. "After that encounter, he didn't make a second mistake of underestimating my strength."  
  
Everyone stared at Shunjuki.  
  
"You kicked Vegeta's butt?" Gohan asked, amazed. Shunjuki nodded. Goku started laughing.  
  
"Vegeta got beat up by a girl. Even I have never had that happen to me." he said. They all quieted down to hear the rest of the story.  
  
"As I said, he never again made the second mistake of underestimating my strength. He found I was an excellent fighter, and a formidable sparring partner. We'd spend hours sparring. He grew stronger, as did his ego...and our bond. But he could never get that extra edge to get stronger than me.  
  
"As time passed, I went less and less to Vegeta-sei with my father. Finally, at the age of twenty, I stopped all together. I hadn't seen the prince since then. I had heard rumours that our fathers had wanted us to marry. But my father knew that there was no way in the universe that I would marry Vegeta. He knew I couldn't stand his attitude. It was around the time I stopped going to Vegeta-sei that I met Kyoto's father. We started out as good friends, and soon fell in love. We got married just after I turned twenty-five. I wasn't too sure, but I thought I had caught a glimpse of Vegeta in the crowd at the wedding." Shunjuki finished the story and turned to Bulma. "You are the first woman I have met with the courage to marry Vegeta. To that, I must commemorate you."  
  
Shunjuki was about to say more, when a searing pain shot up her left side. She then remembered that her arm was broken, and she cried out in pain. It was unbearable, like her whole left side was being sawed in half. Everyone gathered around her.  
  
"Knock...me...out." she managed to say. Bulma's eyes widened at the request.  
  
"But...why?" she asked.  
  
"She will not feel the pain if she in unconscious. Do as she says." Vegeta replied. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"No, we can't." she said, "That might cause even more damage."  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Goku asked finally. Bulma thought for a moment.  
  
"Get her inside. I'll think of something." she said. 


	4. chapter 4

[ A.N~ I do not own DBZ...the only things in the fic that I actually own are Queen Shunjuki Mitzudera, Princess Kyoto, the planet Ryain, Kyoto's father, the clothes that Kyoto wears...and the Hybrin fat that got dumped on Shunjuki's head when she and Vegeta were little. Here's chapter 4...it's a little longer than the other chapters...I REALLY suck at this chapter thing. I just went through my story and said 'This is a chapter...and this is a chapter'...if I DIDN'T split it up into chapters...it wouldn't be here right now and it would be really LOOOOOOOOOOOONG. So...here it is...enjoy.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 4  
  
"So, now what?" Trunks asked Goten after they took Kyoto to a room.  
  
"How do I know? Your mom said to keep an eye on her. I guess we just stay here until something happens." Goten replied.  
  
They sat there watching the sleeping princess.  
  
"What kind of a name is Kyoto anyway?" Trunks wondered out loud. Goten smirked.  
  
"What kind of a name is Trunks?" he countered.  
  
"Hey, Trunks is a cool name." Trunks replied, playfully punching Goten in the arm. Goten punched Trunks back, but turned his attention back to Kyoto.  
  
"Well, names aside...she's hot, don't you think?" he asked. Trunks looked at Kyoto.  
  
"Yeah, sure...whatever." he said. Trunks sat there looking at the sleeping princess. The longer he looked at her, the more he could see what Goten was talking about. Kyoto was very pretty. She had this exotic beauty to her. Trunks had never seen hair as red as hers. 'Although her eyebrows could be a little thinner.'  
  
"Hey, do you think she'll go out with me?" Goten asked. Trunks turned to him quickly.  
  
"Oh, and what about Tara?" he asked. Goten smiled a sheepish smile..  
  
"Oops, forgot about her." he replied. Trunks groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence, and then Goku walked in. With him he carried a small bag of senzu beans. He went over and handed them to Trunks.  
  
"Give a couple to her when she wakes up." he said, and left the room, carefully closing the door as he went.  
  
A few hours passed. Goten and Trunks sat in silence. At some point, Bulma had come in to check on Kyoto, then left.  
  
Finally, eight hours after she arrived, the princess stirred.  
  
Trunks turned when he heard a fait groan. He looked to see Kyoto's head turn and her eyes flutter open.  
  
Kyoto looked around at her surroundings, a confused look on her face. She turned to see Trunks.  
  
"Hey." he said. The look on Kyoto's face quickly turned from confusion to a look that neither Trunks nor Goten could describe, but both had seen that look on their friends just before they got into a fight.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Kyoto flipped out of the bed, soared across the room with cat like agility, landed, and turned in a fighting pose.  
  
"Hey, whoa," Trunks said, raising his hands and backing up. "We're not looking for a fight..."  
  
Kyoto kept her stance, a look of emptiness coming from her eyes.  
  
"We just want to help you..." Trunks continued. Kyoto stared at him, then noticed Goten. Her stance was lost as her face filled with anger.  
  
"You!" she cried, and advanced on him. "I'll teach you for putting your filthy hands on the princesses body without permission."  
  
Goten squeaked and ran over to Trunks, hiding behind him. "Stop her man," Goten pleaded, "this chick is scary. She's stronger than she looks."  
  
Trunks held his hands up again and Kyoto stopped in her tracks. "Look, princess," he started, "I'm sorry for whatever it is my friend here did to you." Kyoto looked from Trunks to Goten as Trunks continued. "We just want to help you." Kyoto looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked in a strange accent, "My father taught me to trust no one...not even my best friend."  
  
At the thought of her father, Kyoto's face suddenly went from suspicious to vulnerable for a split second. She then re-gained her composure and continued to stare the two boys down.  
  
Goten poked Trunks in the back. "The senzu, man," he whispered, "give her the senzu."  
  
Obediently, Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out the senzu beans Goku had given him. He handed one to Kyoto. "Eat it," he said, "it'll heal your wounds and restore your energy."  
  
Kyoto took the bean, but never took her eyes off the two boys. She examined the bean, looking it over and smelling it, to make sure it was safe. She then looked back up at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"I have come to the conclusion that you two will not hurt me. If you had planned on killing me, you would have done so already. Also, from what I can sense of your power levels, you both are pathetically weak, and would not be able to harm me, even in my weakened condition." she said, a small smirk creeping up on her face.  
  
"Just eat the damn bean." Goten called out from behind Trunks. Kyoto glared at Goten, who slunk further behind her lavender haired friend. Keeping her eyes on the two boys, Kyoto ate the bean.  
  
A few moments later Kyoto was surprised to see that all her wounds had healed, her energy had risen to it's full strength, and she was not two times stronger than what she normally was. Astonished, she looked over at the two boys and her whole face changed.  
  
"I am truly sorry for mistrusting you. I have met many people in the past who I haven't been able to trust." she said, thinking of when her planet was attacked. Kyoto suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She walked over, sat on the bed, and suddenly burst into tears.  
  
Trunks looked over at Goten. Goten shrugged. Trunks knew that there was absolutely no way Goten would go near her. That left him the only one to console her. Walking over, Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's ok. Don't cry." he said. Kyoto looked up at him, an appreciative smile spreading across her tear streaked face. She then stood up and walked to Goten. He backed up a bit in fear.   
  
"I'm truly sorry for what happened earlier. I guess you could say we got off on the wrong foot. how about we start anew?" she asked.  
  
"Ok then..." Goten replied, "my name's Goten."  
  
"Goten. Good." Kyoto said, turning back to Trunks.  
  
"My name is Trunks." he replied.  
  
Kyoto smiled and nodded her head. "Well then...Goten, Trunks...I hope we turn out to be very close friends. And as this is a new planet for me, I do hope you'll teach me some of your customs here." she said.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at her as if she was some sort of alien.  
  
'Wait a sec,' Trunks thought, 'she IS an alien. A very pretty alien. With very pretty hair, a nice well defined bod, slender legs...aw crap!' Trunks suddenly found his depression was gone...but at what cost?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...there's chapter 4...hope you all liked. Please review. 


	5. chapter 5

I decided to put chapter 4 and five up at the same time since chapter five is so small and it only took me 2 mins to type up. Sorry it's so short...but chapter 6 will be longer.  
  
I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 5  
  
When Kyoto saw her mother, she enveloped her in a big hug.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shunjuki whispered to her in Ryain tongue, "Did those boys treat you well?" Kyoto rolled her eyes at Shunjuki.  
  
"Yes mother." she answered back, turning to look at Trunks and Goten. "They were actually very kind."  
  
"Good." was all Shunjuki said. The others looked back and forth between the two, not understanding what either was saying...with the exception of Vegeta.   
  
He seemed almost happy to see Shunjuki, but angry at the same time.   
  
Bulma figured that there was some deep dark secret in their past. She thought nothing of it though. Shunjuki and her daughter were refugees whose planet was attacked. Bulma knew how that felt, and she was going to try and make them as comfortable as possible.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
See...I told you chapter 5 was short. Hell...it's not even a chapter. More like a paragraph. See...I told you I suck at chapters. I promise you...chapter six will be longer. Review please. 


	6. chapter 6

[Note: Again...another pathetically short chapter courtesy of thepaxilfairy. I told you...I really suck at chapters. but I promise you that chapter 7 will be longer. I know this because it's already written out and it's more than 2 1/2 pages on paper. Also...since she loves it so much...I have decided to dedicate this fic to my friend Halogatomon. And because she dedicated one to me. So...yeah...here's chapter six of 'When Two Worlds Collide'.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 6  
  
  
A few weeks passed, and Shunjuki and Kyoto found that they were getting used to life on earth. Shunjuki found a good friend in Bulma. Kyoto found herself growing close to Trunks and Goten, although she was still a little weary about them.  
  
"How about we all go out for dinner." Bulma said out of the blue one morning. Shunjuki and Kyoto looked up at her surprised. As did Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma continued, "and we can invite Chichi, Goku, and Goten. It'll be fun."  
  
"I don't know mom..." Trunks started, but Bulma interrupted him.  
  
"Come on, please. Kyoto and Shunjuki haven't left the house since they got here. This is a new place for them. I'm sure they'd like to look around and see what things are like here."  
  
Kyoto looked at each of them. Bulma, her mother, Vegeta, and lastly Trunks. A faint smile played on Trunks' lips. "I want to do it." she spoke up. Everyone looked at her. "I want to do it." Kyoto repeated standing up, the red hair that was free flowing behind her. "I want to see what this planet is like. I want to learn it's customs. I was to meet it's people and know what they know. Besides," she said looking down at the t-shirt and shorts Bulma had lent her, "I would like to get some new clothes."  
  
Bulma and Shunjuki laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be nice." Bulma said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a small, plastic card. "Here, take my credit card. You can get whatever you want...don't worry about the price. I'll call Videl and see if..."  
  
"I'll take her out." Trunks spoke up quickly. Everyone snapped their heads to look at Trunks. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You actually want to go shopping?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta just sat there eyeing Trunks. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I don't mind. We all know that if Videl takes her, Kyoto will just get dragged from one store to another. she won't get to see what life is like here. Besides...I need new roller blades.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Bulma said, handing the card to Trunks.  
  
Vegeta sat there eyeing his son. He sensed that something was up. Trunks hated shopping, but there was a definite reason he wanted to go shopping. And it certainly wasn't for roller blades.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[See...another pathetically short chapter. I really suck at this chapter thing. Well...read and review please. Tell me what you think...give me some suggestions...anything...I'd be happy to hear them] 


	7. chapter 7

[Note: I dun own DBZ. Dun sue me. This fic is dedicated to my friend Halogatomon. Also...I'm addressing the two people aside from Halogatomon who actually reviewed my fic. To person #1: No...my fic has nothing to do with that song. In fact...I didn't even know that song existed. To person #2: When I was writing that part of my fic...I was watching earlier eps of DBZ from when Miari Trunks first showed up...and Goku told him that he learned a new technique called the instant transmission...and it stuck in my head. Plus...I like that name better. Hope that answers all questions...lol...I'll shut up now.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 7  
  
  
Around one or so, Trunks and Kyoto got ready to go shopping. Bulma had lent Kyoto another of her outfits. It consisted of a black tank top and black skirt that came about six inches above her knee. Contrasting with her pale skin and fire red hair, it gave her a sort of goth look. It worked for her.  
  
Kyoto pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and walked into the hall to find Trunks looking out the door.  
  
"I'm ready." she said. When Trunks turned around, his jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat. Even in such normal clothes, Kyoto looked like a princess.  
  
"Uh...yeah...let's go." Trunks said, opening the door for Kyoto.  
  
As they walked down the street, Trunks noticed that Kyoto turned every head in the street as they passed, the majority of those heads being part of the male population. Kyoto also noticed the attention she was drawing.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me?" she whispered, drawing closer to Trunks. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Don't worry. They're just admiring your beauty. You're probably the prettiest girl in town." Trunks said as they passed a perfume boutique on the side of the street.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." a voice called out from the boutique.   
  
Trunks and Kyoto turned around to see a girl with short, bleach blond hair, and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Claire." Trunks said monotonously. Claire walked from the boutique to him and Kyoto.  
  
"Got a new little girlfriend here Trunks?" she asked, looking Kyoto up and down.  
  
"Why would you care Claire?" Trunks groaned. Claire shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't. All I want to know is if she's a good a fuck as me." Claire said. Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I wouldn't know. And even if she was, she'd probably be better than you will ever be." he said.  
  
Claire's face turned red with anger as she glared between Trunks and Kyoto.  
  
"Tell me Trunks...did you have this little whore as a rebound girlfriend while we were going out?" she said.  
  
Trunks felt anger swell up in him. Kyoto looked at the two of them, utterly confused. Trunks took her hand to comfort her.  
  
"For one thing Claire, her name is Kyoto. No, she's not my new girlfriend. Her mother and my father were childhood friends. They came to visit for a while. For another thing, she's not a whore. We wouldn't want anyone taking your day job, now would we?" Trunks said.  
  
Claire's face went even redder. Not being able to think of anything else to say, she turned and stormed off down the street.  
  
"Who was that?" Kyoto asked looking up at Trunks. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She's no one." he replied as they started walking again. "If you see anything you like, tell me ok?"  
  
Kyoto nodded her head. "What type of things do females here wear?" she asked, looking at an extremely goth girl who walked past them.  
  
"Well, that depends on what your style is." Trunks said, "What you wear completely depends on if you like something you see." Trunks turned to see that Kyoto was no longer beside him. He looked back to see her looking in the window of one of the stores. He went back to see her looking at a green and silver pendant in the window.  
  
"You like that?" Trunks asked Kyoto.  
  
"It's beautiful." she said, not taking her eyes off the necklace. Trunks looked at her a moment, imagining the necklace around her slender neck. He smiled at the image he saw. Leaving Kyoto to gaze at the pendant, he went into the jewellery store.  
  
Kyoto stared at the pendant, as if it hypnotized her. Out of nowhere a hand reached in and took the necklace. A wave of sadness fell over her as she watched it disappear. She stood there staring at the place it had been.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he walked to her carrying a small bag. Kyoto hadn't even noticed he left. She looked sadly at him.  
  
"The necklace is gone." she said. Trunks smiled, reached into the small bag and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Kyoto.  
  
"I got you something." he said. Kyoto looked at him a moment, then opened the box. Her eyes went wide when she saw the green and silver pendant. She looked up at Trunks's grinning face.  
  
"Y...you for it? For me?" she stuttered. Trunks nodded as he took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around Kyoto's neck. His smile widened. She looked the exact same as he had imagined she would with the necklace.  
  
"It suits you." he said, "You look great."  
  
Kyoto blushed and looked down at the ground. "You think so?" she asked. Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah...very pretty."  
  
Kyoto looked up at him for a moment. She looked in his eyes. There was something in them. She smiled as he took her hand. They both continued down the street.  
  
Two hours later they had been to six stores and were carrying many bags. Kyoto and Trunks talked and laughed as they walked. The little shopping excursion had brought them closer to one another.  
  
"Knowing mom...she's going to choose a really fancy place to eat. So we're going to have to get a really nice dress for you to wear." Trunks said leading Kyoto to a very expensive dress shop, but Kyoto stopped.  
  
"What did that girl mean?" she asked. Trunks looked back at her. He knew she was talking about Claire.  
  
"What are you walking about?"  
  
"That girl from before. She asked...'Is she a good a fuck as me'. I didn't understand. What did she mean?" Kyoto asked again.  
  
Trunks hesitated a moment, then proceeded to explain it. When he finished, Kyoto solemnly nodded and started walking again. Trunks followed her.  
  
"Kyoto, are you ok? I hope I didn't upset you." he said. Kyoto just shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not like that." she said, "I wasn't expecting such a detailed explanation. And it was very wrong of me to put you in that situation. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Kyoto. It's ok."  
  
Kyoto stopped and looked up at Trunks "Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want to be a burden. The last thing I want is to be a bother."  
  
"No, no, no Kyoto. You're not a burden. Believe me. You're new to this place, and I'm sure that there are going to be things that have to be explained to you. If you have any trouble understanding something, anything, ask me, or any of the others, and we'll help you."  
  
Kyoto smiled at Trunks. He smiled back.  
  
"You sure?" she asked. Trunks nodded his head. He then looked in the store window behind Kyoto. What he saw made his smile widen.  
  
"I think we found your dress." he said, turning Kyoto around.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Ok...that one was short too...but a little longer than the others. I told you...I suck at the chapters thing. Sorry. I'll try and get chapter 8 up soon. Please review.] 


	8. chapter 8

[Note: I dun own DBZ so dun sue me. This fic is dedicated to my friend Halogatomon. This is actually two chapters put together. Chapters 8 and 9 are now chapter 8. Even then...it's still pathetically short...lol. Well...read on.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 8  
  
  
When Kyoto saw the dress it took her breath away. Trunks dragged her into the store to try it on. When she came out of the fitting room, Trunks' jaw dropped. He stared at her as she slowly turned around.  
  
'Kami...she's beautiful.' he thought, walking up to her and stopping her when she faced the mirror. Standing behind her, he smelled the scent of strawberry shampoo in her hair. It drove him crazy.  
  
"Can I try something?" Trunks asked Kyoto. She looked at him quizzically in the mirror, but let him do what he had in mind. She watched as he placed one hand on her shoulder, and with the other hand pull the elastic out of her hair. It softly fell and flowed down her back and shoulders. Kyoto blushed at the look she saw Trunks giving her in the mirror.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her heart racing at his touch.  
  
"I can't help it," Trunks said, stroking Kyoto's soft hair, "you're so beautiful."  
  
Kyoto whirled around to face him when he said that. It wasn't what he said that had startled her, it was the way he had said it. No one had ever talked to her like that. It sent shivers down her spine. Her skin tingled as his thumb stroked her cheek.  
  
"Trunks..." Kyoto stuttered, "what are you..."  
  
"Shhh." Trunks said as he slowly brought his face down to kiss her. Kyoto gasped when he did this.  
  
"Hey guys." a voice called out from behind them.   
  
Trunks and Kyoto turned to see Goten standing there.  
  
"Hey Goten," Trunks said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Mom's shopping for the dinner party Bulma invited us to. She's pretty much gone insane." Goten replied. He then looked back and forth between Trunks and Kyoto. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. Trunks glanced back at Kyoto before answering.  
  
"I'm helping Kyoto pick out a dress for dinner." he said.  
  
"What do you think?" Kyoto asked Goten, twirling around so he could get a good look.  
  
Goten's jaw dropped when she did this.  
  
'What a knockout.' he thought as he looked Kyoto up and down. "You look sensational." he said.  
  
Kyoto flashed a giant grin at Goten and giggled.  
  
"Trunks picked it out. He saw it in the window and dragged me in here to try it on." she said taking Trunks' hand in her and hugging to his arm.   
  
Goten frowned when he saw this. He opened up his mouth to say something when...  
  
"Goten, come on. We gotta go." Chichi called from the front of the store.  
  
"Coming." Goten called and turned back to Trunks and Kyoto. "I'll see you guys later." he said, and ran off.  
  
Trunks turned to see that Kyoto had already returned to the change room. She came back out carrying the dress on the hanger.  
  
"You want that one?" he asked, imagining she was still wearing it.  
  
Kyoto looked at the dress and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"It's a very pretty dress." she said.   
  
"If you don't get this dress, I will scream at the top of my lungs how beautiful you looked in it." Trunks joked as he put an arm around Kyoto's shoulder, and they both walked to the front counter. He knew that Kyoto would get the dress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Well...there's chapter 8. Hope y'all liked it. Please review.] 


	9. chapter 9

[Note: I dun own DBZ...so don't sue me. I do own Kyoto, Shunjuki, the planet Ryain, and the evil things that attacked Ryain. Steal them...and I WILL sue you. This fic is dedicated to my bud Halogatomon. Well...read on. Hope you like this one. Again...I warn you...I suck at writing chapters so I'm sorry if it's rather short...but I am getting better.]  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When Trunks and Kyoto got back to CC, Kyoto went up to put her stuff away while Trunks went into the kitchen to get something to drink. When he walked in he saw his father getting something to eat.  
  
"Did you have a good time shopping?" Vegeta asked, a small sneer forming on his face. Trunks rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard to get a glass.  
  
"Yes, I did." he answered, his back to Vegeta.  
  
"Did you get your roller blades?" Vegeta questioned, a smirk forming on his face as he watched Trunks tense up. "I thought not." he said when Trunks didn't answer, then left to go out to train.  
  
Trunks slammed his head into the cupboard. He was having such a good time with Kyoto that he had completely forgot about them.  
  
'Come to think of it, that was just as excuse to get to spend time with her.' he though as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass. He looked out the window and saw his mom struggling with some equipment for the gravity room. A moment later Kyoto came running out and over to Bulma. He smiled as he watched them talk.  
  
'She looks so innocent. Untouched by the ravages of society'  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." A voice called from behind him.   
  
Trunks turned to see Shunjuki standing there.  
  
"I heard Bulma say it once." she said, a small smile on her face, her black eyes glinting in the light.  
  
"Hey Shunjuki. Yeah, I have been thinking a lot. If I had a penny for every thought I have, I'd be a millionaire." Trunks said.  
  
Shunjuki burst out laughing and walked over. She looked out the window to see what Trunks had been looking at.  
  
"She had a lot of fun with you today." she said, watching her daughter joke around with Bulma.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Shunjuki turned to Trunks, a smile playing on her face. Kyoto, she had a great time. She came upstairs and she wouldn't stop talking. She had a lot of fun. I want to thank you for showing her around. We both really appreciate it."  
  
"It was no problem, really. I'm glad she had a good time." Trunks said, shrugging his shoulders and looking back out the window.  
  
"She's very fond of you, you know." Shunjuki said after a few moment of silence. "She cares a great deal about you. You should see how her face lights up when she's talking about you, she almost forgets her pain. I want her to be happy, and you make her happy."  
  
Trunks smiled as he heard this. He stood there at the window, watching the girl of his dreams. Her smile made his heart race. The effect she had on him was unmistakeable.  
  
"I think I love her..." he said to Shunjuki, but turned to see that she was already gone. Turning back to the window he smiled, then ran out to join Kyoto and his mother.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
[Well...looks like Trunks has a soft spot for red heads. Chapter 10 is probably going to be just as short as this one...but I promise what chapter 11 will be longer. Actually it is. How do I know you ask...I already have it written out...and it's 13 pages written out. Whereas chapters 9 and 10 are only about 5 pages each. Well...hope you liked this chapter. Please review.] 


	10. chapter 10

[ Note: I don't own DBZ...but I do own Kyoto, Shunjuki...Blah blah blah ...*goes on naming the things that she owns* Take them without asking and I kill you. Sorry is this chapter is short...you know the story. Well...I hope you like this chapter...please review after wards. This fic is dedicated to my friend Halogatomon]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A couple days later Kyoto was in her room putting on her dress to get ready for dinner with Goku, Goten and Chichi when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to see Bulma walk in the door.  
  
"Hey, I just thought I'd..." Bulma started, but stopped dead when she saw Kyoto's dress, her eyes bugging out. "Oh my God...your dress..."  
  
Kyoto looked panicked a little. "You don't like it do you?" she cried.  
  
Bulma shook her head as fast as she could. "No Kyoto. I love it. You look absolutely gorgeous. It's...breathtaking." she said.  
Kyoto breathed a sigh of relief and smiled."Ok. you scared me for a moment there." she said and turned back to the mirror. "I'm so glad Trunks showed me this dress. He practically begged me to buy it."  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor when Kyoto said this. "You mean to tell me Trunks picked this dress? As in, my son Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks picked it out. Why do you look so surprised?" Kyoto asked, looking as Bulma in the mirror.  
Bulma shook her head and smiled. "Never mind. I'm gonna make my son glad he chose that dress."  
  
Kyoto sat excitedly as Bulma started her hair and makeup.  
  
  
Vegeta, Trunks and Shunjuki sat downstairs and waited for Bulma and Kyoto. They sat in silence as they waited.  
  
Trunks was really looking forward to seeing Kyoto in that dress again, and with Bulma doing her hair and makeup he could not even begin to imagine how beautiful...no, how sexy she would look.  
  
"What on earth is taking so long!" Vegeta growled impatiently.  
  
Shunjuki laughed as she watched Vegeta tap his foot while he waited. "You always were the impatient one...even when we were kids..." she started, telling Trunks another story about her childhood with Vegeta.  
  
Trunks wasn't listening though. His mind was somewhere else as he thought about Kyoto.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Bulma emerged followed by an enchanting Kyoto. When Trunks saw her he completely forgot how to breath.  
  
"One of my greatest masterpieces I think." Bulma said, nodding with approval. Shunjuki nodded in agreement.  
  
After turning a rather pale shade of red, Trunks let out the breath he was holding and smiled.  
  
"You look absolutely..." he was at a loss for words.  
  
"She looks nice." Vegeta growled, "Can we go now?"  
  
Bulma and Shunjuki laughed as they got their coats and went out the door following Vegeta. Trunks stayed back as Kyoto went to get her coat. As she came out, Trunks stood at the door watching her. When she looked up she smiled.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.   
Trunks looked at her a moment longer, then took her hand and pulled her close to him.  
  
"You look so beautiful." he whispered in her ear. It send shivers down Kyoto's spine and she backed away a little.  
  
"We should get out to the others." she said and ran out the door.  
  
Trunks sighed and followed.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Well...there's that chapter. Do you think Kyoto suspects? Just to let you all know...I'm writing chapter 14 as we speak...I'm starting to get good at this chapter thing. R 'n' R please...thanx.] 


	11. chapter 11 semi R

[Note: I dun own DBZ...so don't sue me. I do own Kyoto, Shunjuki, the planet Ryain, and the evil things that attacked Ryain. Steal them...and I WILL kill you. This fic is dedicated to my bud Halogatomon. Well...read on. Hope you like this one. Again...I warn you...I suck at writing chapters so I'm sorry if it's rather short...but I am getting better.]  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 11  
  
  
At the restaurant they met up with Goku, Chichi, and Goten. Chichi smiled when she saw Kyoto.  
  
"I'm impressed Bulma. Your greatest masterpiece yet. She looks wonderful." she said as Kyoto blushed.  
  
Bulma laughed as she matre'd showed them to their seats.  
  
"You look very pretty." Goten whispered to Kyoto as he sat down beside her.  
  
Kyoto blushed even more as she smiled shyly at him. "Thank you Goten. You look good too." she said as Trunks sat on her other side.  
  
"She's more than pretty Goten. She's absolutely beautiful." he said.  
  
Kyoto blushed even more as Goku spoke.  
  
"If you guys keep making her blush like that, she's going to burst." he laughed. The others except Vegeta laughed too.  
  
"That's my little princess." Shunjuki said as the waiter brought the menus.   
  
"I want you two to control yourselves tonight." Chichi said to Goku and Goten. Bulma nodded in agreement as she looked at Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
The four of them groaned as they looked at their menus. Kyoto giggles when they did this.  
  
About half an hour later they all got their meals. Kyoto looked at hers oddly.  
  
"What the heck is this?" she muttered to herself as she poked it with her fork.  
  
Hearing what she had said, Trunks looked over at Kyoto and laughed at what he saw. "That is called salad." he whispered to her, a huge smile on his face. "Try it. It's good."  
  
Kyoto gathered some on her fork and sniffed it. When she did she wrinkled her nose and looked over at Trunks.  
  
"It smells funny. Are you sure it's safe to eat?" she whispered.  
  
Trunks stifled another laugh. "Yes, it's safe. Go on, eat it. It's good."  
  
Kyoto looked at Trunks a moment, then back at the green stuff on her fork. Slowly, reluctantly, she pushed the fork into her mouth. As she chewed the salad, she looked over at Trunks and smiled.  
  
"It is good." she said as she forked more in her mouth. As she was pushing her fork into more salad, it hit something hard. Lifting her fork she inspected the end. She again turned to Trunks.  
  
"What's this?" she whispered.  
  
Trunks looked at it a moment, then smiled and shook his head. "That's called a crouton. You eat them with the salad." he said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Kyoto said and popped the crouton in her mouth.  
  
Trunks smiled as he watched this. 'She's so cute.' he thought.  
  
A couple minutes later some music started, and people started moving out to the dance floor. Goten leaned over to Kyoto.  
  
"You wanna dance?" he asked. Kyoto smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Sure." she said as she jumped up and took Goten's hand.  
  
"I get the next dance." Trunks called to them as they headed to the dance floor.  
  
"You got it Trunks." Kyoto called back as she danced with Goten.  
  
Trunks smiled and turned back to the table. "If you'll excuse me." he said as he stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mother nature calls." Trunks answered back as he walked past her.  
  
"Actually, I gotta go too." Vegeta said and followed Trunks to the men's room, leaving Bulma, Chichi, Shunjuki and Goku.  
  
"Just look at them." Chichi said as she watched Goten and Kyoto dance. "They look so good together."  
  
Bulma and Shunjuki looked at each other, then at Chichi. "What do you mean?" they both asked.  
  
Chichi turned to look at them. "Goten and Kyoto. They look good together. They'd make the perfect couple, don't you think?" she asked.  
  
"You're kidding...right?" Bulma asked as she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"No, I'm serious." Chichi said, "I think we should set them up."  
  
Bulma suddenly burst out laughing when she heard that statement. "Sorry Chichi...that ain't gonna happen." she said.  
  
Chichi looked at her a moment, an anger vein popping on her forehead. "Why do you say that? You think my Goten isn't good enough got Kyoto?"  
  
"She is a princess Chi..."  
  
"You keep out of this Goku." Chichi said, then turned back to Bulma and Shunjuki. "Well, answer me. Why do you think it won't happen?"  
  
"Well for one thing, she loves Trunks." Shunjuki blurted out before Bulma could say anything.  
  
Bulma then turned to Shunjuki, a surprised look on her face. "Are you serious?" she asked.  
  
Shunjuki nodded, her eyes glinting in the light. "She does. She just hasn't figured it out yet. She doesn't even know she's in love."  
  
Chichi crossed her arms and snorted. "How can you tell she's in love if she doesn't even know herself."  
  
"Come on Chi...don't be rude." Goku said, then went back to eating when he received a chilling glare from Chichi.  
  
Shunjuki just smiled as she answered. "Ryain's and humans are similar in many ways, but they also differ in many ways. We are more sensitive towards others emotions and can sense what a person is feeling before he or she even knows what they're feeling. There are many other things our race is sensitive to. Sexual contact for instance. By law, a Ryain girl must remain chaste till the age of twenty-five..."  
  
"Why on earth for?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I will explain it as easiest I can for you. Ryain females have a strong sensitivity to feelings of desire or lust. Ryain studies have shown that with 90% of Ryain girls under the age of twenty-five, after their first sexual act with a Ryain male their desire for sexual pleasure increases about 20% each day. It gets to the point where they lose all self control and become dependant on the feelings they feel while having intercourse, almost like a drug. I read about one incident about twenty years ago where a Ryain girl became so dependant, she couldn't go without the pleasure and needed intercourse from her partner at least ten times a day. Everyday. And it just kept rising after that. Of course being a male he was all too happy to give. Once a Ryain girl reaches the age of twenty-five, a certain hormone in her brain is released and she is able to control her desire more. Once a girl Kyoto's age gets a taste of those feelings, there's no hope. The desire and need for them take over. In other words..."  
  
"Ryain girls become really, really, REALLY horny." Vegeta finished as he returned to his seat. "Believe me, I speak from first hand experience."  
  
"So you mean after just one act of sexual intercourse, Ryain girls turn into complete and total nymphomaniacs?" Bulma asked, a look of astonishment on her face.  
  
"If that is the term you use for a person who is overcome by their desire for sexual pleasure, then yes...you are correct." Shunjuki said before adding, "Ryain's thrive on pleasure. They can't survive without it."  
  
Bulma laughed at that statement. "Same goes for humans Shunjuki. Same goes for humans." she said as she took a sip of her red wine.  
  
A couple minutes later Trunks returned from the men's room. A couple minutes after that Kyoto and Goten returned from their dance.  
  
Smiling, Kyoto draped her arms over Trunks' shoulders and hugged him. "Your turn to dance." she said.  
  
"Sure thing." Trunks said as he stood up and clasped her hand in his. They then walked out to the dance floor.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A.N~ Hmmm...well...that is an interesting piece of information that Shunjuki gave us. What does it all mean? Looks like a lot is going to happen in future chapters...if you know what I mean ;)...lol. Hmmm...I wonder what this dance will elevate to. Read and review please. 


	12. chapter 12

[ Note: Ok...here's chapter 13. Sorry it took so long to get out. I don't have as much time to type bow a days with school and all. Last year of high school...yearbook meetings and photography homework...choir on Tuesdays. Very hectic right now. But don't worry...I've got a lot more to type out. Ok...disclaimer time. I do not own DBZ. I do own Kyoto, Shunjuki and the Planet Ryain. They are all copyright to me. If you would like to use them, please ask and give me full credit. I would be very happy is anyone would be interested in drawing my characters. I'd love to see how other people visualize my characters. This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Halogatomon.]   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 12.  
  
  
  
"You look beautiful tonight." Trunks said as he and Kyoto danced. "You look like a fairy tale princess." he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kyoto blushed as she smiled at Trunks. "Well, you've got part of that right." she whispered back with a giggle. "I am a princess after all."  
  
"Yeah...but dancing here with you still feels like a dream." he whispered as he held her. Wrapping an arm around Kyoto's waist, he pulled her closer to him. Her hair still smelled of strawberry shampoo.  
  
Kyoto's heart jumped up into her throat and her spine tingled when Trunks pulled her close. That would happen to her whenever she was around Trunks lately. Then the butterflies started. It was a fluttering feeling she got in her lower abdomen. She liked that feeling a lot, even if she didn't know why she got it.  
  
Trunks whispered in her ear and she giggled. He kept talking abut dreams. He described what his dream girl was.  
  
"Funny," he said, "she has to have a good sense of humour. She has to be smart, thoughtful, caring. I see her with beautiful, long, flowing hair. Sparkling eyes, like jewels. She radiates innocence. A person you always want to be around, and when you are with her you never want to leave her."  
  
"She sounds nice." Kyoto said as she smiled. "Have you found her yet?"   
  
"Maybe." Trunks said with a sparkle in his eyes. 'Please let her figure out I'm talking about her.' he thought.  
  
As he watched her though, Trunks saw Kyoto's emerald eyes darken.  
  
"I didn't think there was such a person. A person as...perfect as you described doesn't exist." she said, casting her eyes down to the ground.  
  
"She does exist Kyoto. I assure you she does. I've seen her with my own eyes." Trunks said, his voice barely a whisper. This caused Kyoto's eyes to darken more. Before Trunks knew it, he was staring into the blank gaze of emptiness that Kyoto had first looked upon him with so long ago.  
  
"Whoever she is, I hope she's everything you wanted." Kyoto murmured quietly.  
  
"She is. More than I could of asked for." Trunks said, realizing that Kyoto thought he was talking about someone else.  
  
"Who is she?" Kyoto asked flatly, looking at the floor. "Where is she?"  
  
Trunks tilted her head up to look at him and smiled. "I'm dancing with her." he whispered.  
  
Immediately, the dark curtain in Kyoto's eyes lifted as she looked up at him. At first she though she was hearing things, that her ears were playing tricks on her.  
  
"Me?" she squeaked as her throat closed up tightly, not letting any sound come out.  
  
"Well...you fit everything I described my dream girl would be. You're funny, smart, thoughtful, caring. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Innocence just flows from you. And you're such a wonderful person to be around. I feel at peace when I'm around you. I feel I can to anything."  
  
Kyoto listened intently to Trunks' words, hanging off each and every one of them. The fluttering feeling in her abdomen came back with a vengeance. It intensified with every word Trunks whispered in her ear. Her knees turned to jelly and she felt like she'd fall any second now.  
  
'What are you doing to me Trunks?' she thought as she listened to him, 'What is this I'm feeling? What spell have you cast upon me?'   
  
As Trunks leaned down to kiss her, he heard Kyoto take a quick breath. Having the feeling that this was her first kiss, he wanted to make it special for her. He brought his hands up and gently cupped her face in them. When he did this, he felt her pulse quicken as her heart started pounding in her chest. Just barely touching, lips grazed lips when...  
  
"Trunks...Kyoto. Come on, it's time to go."  
  
Trunks groaned. The moment was lost, the mood destroyed. He watched as Kyoto pulled away. She smiled at him then walked back to the others.  
  
He stood there and watched her walk away. He was seething. This was the second time someone had stopped him from kissing Kyoto.  
  
'Is the whole world against me or something?' he thought glumly as he made his way back to the others.  
  
When the five of them got back to CC. it was nearly midnight. Walking into the main house Vegeta went straight up to bed while Bulma and Shunjuki wandered into the kitchen for coffee and a chat, leaving Trunks and Kyoto in the front hall.  
  
The two of them stood there not looking at each other. The silence between them was un-nerving. Trunks looked over at Kyoto, who was pretending to be extremely interested in a bouquet of flowers on a small table.  
  
"So...did you have a good time?" he asked.  
  
Kyoto looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, I did. It was fun, and the food was really good." she said as the turned to face him. "You're a really good dancer too."  
  
Trunks looked at her a moment then burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" he asked as they started up to their rooms.  
  
"Yes...I am. I've been to many balls and formal banquets since I was little and none of those boys could dance as well as you. Many of the boys on Ryain, as courteous as they were, couldn't dance if their loves depended on it." Kyoto replied.  
  
Trunks looked at her seriously as they walked. He had just realized that, as she was a beautiful princess, there must be many Ryain men seeking to win her heart. Maybe one already has. Trunks frowned at this thought. How could he get her when there were probably thousands of other men she could choose from. What was so special about him that might make her choose him? Did he even have a chance?  
  
"Kyoto...I need to ask you something." he said as he stopped in front of his room.  
  
Kyoto looked up at him, a confused look on her face. "Ok then."  
  
"Back on Ryain, do you...I mean is there...have you..." Trunks didn't know how to ask her. The more he talked the redder his face became.  
  
"Have I what? Just ask whatever you want to know...I won't laugh." Kyoto said, taking one of his hands in hers.  
  
Trunks nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering...back on Ryain...do you like...have a boy friend...or something along those lines?"  
  
Kyoto blushed deeply when he asked this. She shook her head as she smiled shyly up at him. "No...I don't." she whispered. "I've never really thought about it actually. My father had always told me to be careful when choosing someone to take on as a husband because once I did, he would be come my permanent life mate. Besides, I was never really one to think of boys much."  
  
Trunks let out a sigh of relief when he heard this. It was like a weight was lifted from his heart.  
  
"Why did you want to know?" Kyoto asked afterwards.   
  
Trunks took a large gulp when she did this.   
  
"Uhhh...well...you see...the thing is..." he stuttered as he tried to find the right words. "Actually...this might explain it a lot better." he said.  
  
He then pulled Kyoto to him and pressed his lips firmly to hers. He felt her stiffen in surprise. She then melted into his embrace a moment later, her arms encircling his neck.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Well...there's chapter 12. Looks like Trunks just might get some action. Might being the key word. Please review.  
  
Now I have something very important to ask. As you all know, FFN has taken away the NC-17 rating. That means that I have had to change the rating of my fic to R...when it was meant to be NC-17. I am very upset with this change as much of my fave fics are under the NC-17 rating. I am asking all of you who are upset with this change to write a formal complaint to FFN. We, as fanfic writers, have a right to write and post NC-17 fics. It is not our fault that people don't know how to read ratings. If enough people write in, then there may be a chance to get that rating back. So please, to those of you who support me, write and demand the return of our NC-17 rating. Thank you. Paxil.] 


	13. chapter 13 definate R rating

[Note: Ok...here's chapter 13. It's definitely rated R. I don't own DBZ...but I do own Shunjuki, Kyoto and the planet Ryain. This fic is dedicated to my best bud Halogatomon. If there is anyone out there who would like to draw my characters they are welcome as long as they mention that they belong to me. I'd very much like to see how other people view my characters.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When Two Worlds Collide - chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
The kiss started off soft and sweet, but slowly turned passionate. Trunks softly ran his tongue over Kyoto's lips, in which she opened gratefully. The heat exploded between them, their tongues moulding together like hot pistons.  
  
Trunks' mouth soon left Kyoto's and travelled down over her cheek and down her neck leaving a trail of kisses. He moved downward still, kissing over her ever ample cleavage.   
  
Kyoto moaned as heat washed all through out her body. She was filled with a warm and tingly feeling that she couldn't quite describe, only that it felt extremely good. She then opened her eyes and realized that they were still in the hall.  
  
"Trunks," she groaned, not wanting him to stop, but knowing he had to. "Not in the all Trunks." she said as she pulled away from him.  
  
Trunks managed to control himself and look around. He then looked back at Kyoto, her chest heaving as she leaned back against the wall. Reaching forward he turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Still leaning back on the wall, Kyoto turned and ducked around the corner into the room. Trunks followed. Before he closed the door he looked out to see that no one was coming. The coast clear, he shut the door and locked it. When he turned around, Kyoto was standing right behind him. In a passionate fury, he grabbed her and started kissing her again. As mouths moved so did hands as the two slowly made their way over to Trunks' bed.  
  
Trunks slowly and sensually stroked his hands up Kyoto's arms and gently slid the dress straps down her shoulders, letting the dress fall as Kyoto hastily undid his shirt and pants. They dropped to the floor as Trunks gently pushed her back on the bed. He leaned into Kyoto as she opened herself to him.  
  
Wrapping her long, slender legs around his torso, Kyoto felt Trunks' arousal press into her. A hot feeling started forming in as he kissed down her neck, and over her sensitive breasts. He continued down over her stomach stopping only to softly lick around her bellybutton. She moaned in ecstasy as he continued down till he finally reached her womanhood.  
  
Slowly, Trunks pushed her legs open. The first thing he noticed was a large, pulsating nub between her engorged lips. Watching for a reaction, he ever so gently ran his finger over it. Kyoto gasped deeply as her back arched high into the air.  
  
"Again." she moaned, "Do it again."  
  
Smiling with satisfaction, Trunks placed his thumb on the engorged clitoris [A.N- *giggles*...anyone else thinking South Park movie?? *giggles*] and gently rubbed it. Every once in a while he'd press a little harder. He watched Kyoto tightly grip the pillow, her head tossing from side to side as little sweat beads formed all over her pale body. Every time he pressed a little harder a small cry would escape her mouth as her back arched higher and higher. Whatever she was feeling, she was thriving on it.  
  
Trunks looked to see fluid starting to trickle out her entrance. He removed his thumb from the pulsating little nub.  
  
"Don't stop Trunks." She begged, "Please don't stop."  
  
Trunks smirked at her, then leaned forward and flicked the nub with his tongue. Seeing the look of ecstasy on her face, he pursed his lips around it and gently started sucking on it. Kyoto's eyes bugged out and her back arched as high as it could.  
  
"Oh God, Trunks." she cried, her hands flying down and grabbing fistfuls of his hair to hold his head in place. She felt her body start to convulse as he sucked harder and harder on her throbbing clit.  
  
Trunks continued as he noticed more fluid trickle from her opening. Her grip on his hair tightened as her body started going into strong convulsions. A moment later, she threw her head back and passionately cried his name as a clearish fluid came gushing from inside her. It came in fast, sharp spurts. Trunks lapped it up, surprised at how sweet it tasted. Wiping his mouth, he looked up at Kyoto. Her chest heaved up and down as she stared wide eyed at the ceiling.  
  
Trunks crawled back up to her and nuzzled her throat, leaving kisses along her jaw line. Small moaned escaped her lips as her hands wandered up his back. Whispering in her ear, Trunks widened Kyoto's legs so he could fit between them.  
  
Kyoto's body had almost gone completely numb, aside from the tingling feeling Trunks' touch gave on the surface of her skin. She had never felt anything like that in her life, and she wanted to feel more of it. The feeling of pure ecstasy rippling through her body, and the pleasurable convulsing as she came. She wanted more of it...needed more of it. She felt a twinge of excitement as Trunks fitted himself between her legs. Suddenly, something rang out in her head.  
  
'Is she a good a fuck as me?' she heard Claire's voice whisper. Kyoto suddenly came to her senses and realized what was going on.  
  
"Trunks," she said as she tried to push him off of her, "Trunks, wait. Stop."  
  
"Kyoto...please...not now." Trunks groaned. "It's too late to stop."  
  
"Trunks...please. I want to stop. I need to ask you something." Kyoto begged, pushing on Trunks' chest. He moved and she sat up.  
  
"Do you realize what you're doing Kyoto?" Trunks asked as he watched Kyoto bring her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Yes...no...I don't know." she cried shaking her head in confusion. She then looked over at him. "If we're to continue this though, there's something I need to ask."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I can't believe this. You stopped us from sharing something this incredible to ask a question?"  
  
"Trunks, I want to continue...but this is important to me." Kyoto said.  
  
Trunks sighed and looked at her. She looked desperate. "Ok...ask your question." he said.  
  
"Have you ever done this before?" she asked. The words flew from her mouth before she had a chance to think of them.  
  
Trunks stared at her a moment, unbelieving to what he just heard. "Exactly what are you asking?" he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever done this with that girl...Claire?" Kyoto asked seriously.  
  
"Why the hell to you have to bring Claire into this? Claire and I are over. We've been over for a long time. Whatever happened between us back then is history. It doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters to me Trunks."  
  
"Why the hall should it? It's done and over with."  
  
"Trunks...I'm not going to continue this if you don't answer the question."  
  
When Kyoto said that, Trunks' anger nearly reached it's peak. He took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. When he did, he looked back at her.  
  
"So basically what you're saying is that if I slept with my ex-girlfriend while we were together, you aren't going to do this with me." he said slowly.  
  
"Trunks, I never said that. I just want to know if you've done it in the past. This means a lot to me, and I want it to mean a lot to you." Kyoto replied.  
  
"It does mean a lot to me."  
  
"Then will you answer to question?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"Because it's none of your fucking business."  
  
When Trunks said this years sprang into Kyoto's eyes. "Fine then." she said, jumping off the bed. "I'm not going to continue."  
  
Trunks watched as she hurriedly tried to put her clothes back on. "I think I understand why you don't have a boyfriend. You're a tease, you're a fucking tease. You lead guys on so they think they'll get some, then you back out at the last minute." Trunks instantly regretted those words the moment they left his mouth.  
  
Kyoto looked at him as if she had been slapped in the face. The tears that had gathered in her eyes slid down her cheeks. "I can't believe you just said that." she whispered.  
  
"Oh my God...Kyoto, I'm so sorry. I didn't..."  
  
"No. Stop. I don't want to hear it." Kyoto cried. "How could you say something so cruel. Don't you understand how important this is to me? I was going to give you the most special gift you could think of. I thought I meant something to you." She ran to the door.  
  
"You do Kyoto...you mean everything to me..."  
  
When Kyoto opened the door she looked at Trunks. Put yourself in my position for a moment. Would you want to share something that special with me knowing I had shared it with another?" She then walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
When Trunks heard the door click shut he buried his face in his hands as tears slipped down his face. 'What have I done?' he thought, 'She'll never want to be with me now.'  
  
Down the hall, in the safety of her room, Kyoto lay face down in bed sobbing. As time passed, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Note: Well...there's chapter 13. Hope ya liked. Looks like Trunks' hormones got the best of him. Poor Kyoto. Well...review please.] 


	14. chapter 14

[AN- Hey all...sorry it took so long for me to get the next chapter out. Been busy...kinda. That and I just haven't felt like typing out 13 notebook pages worth of story. But I feel like it now. Let's all do a happy dance. *does happy dance*  
  
Ok...now onto all the other crap. I do not own DBZ. I wish I did though. None of the DBZ characters belong to me. Kyoto, Shunjuki, and the planet Ryain on the other hand DO belong to me. I copy write them To me!!!! (C)!!!!! MINE!!! You even think of using them without my permission prepare to have a huge ass lawsuit of your @$$!!!!!!! If anyone would like to draw my characters that is fine, as long as you send them to me so I can see. I'd like to see how other people vision my characters.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my bestest friend Halogatomon. Ok. On with fic.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide- Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
Trunks went down to breakfast the next morning feeling gloomy. He had trouble getting to sleep the night before, and the dream that he had when he finally did fall asleep didn't help at all. He dreamed that he and Kyoto were by a waterfall in the rainforest. They were making wild, passionate long over and over again. Each time they did it, it would get better and better. He awoke with a start and soon found himself wondering if that's what it would actually have been like with her.  
  
"Good morning son." Bulma said to Trunks when he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"'Morning." he mumbled back as he made a bowl of cereal. He sat down and though about the events that took place. As he ate he remembered all the horrible things he had said to Kyoto. He then realized how selfish and uncaring he had been. He felt absolutely awful. It was only after Kyoto had left in a flood of tears did he actually think about what she said. Kyoto was still a virgin, and she wanted to be sure the person she gave herself to was the right one.  
  
Claire had told everyone that she and Trunks had done it, but in reality they had never gone all the way. The farthest they had gone was touching, petting, fingering. Trunks himself was a virgin, but for the sake of popularity he had gone along with Claire's story. Personally he was a virgin, publicly he was not.  
  
"Good morning everyone." a voice rang out, pulling Trunks from his thoughts.   
  
He looked up to see Kyoto waltz into the room. At first glance she looked as though last night had never happened. After a few moments though, he saw the darkness that hung in her eyes. He noticed how she had avoided making eye contact with him, even as she sat down across from him. She spoke in Ryain to her mother, who responded back in Ryain.  
  
Kyoto had taught him a little Ryain. Only a few simple things though, like: 'Raimi n-in', which meant 'Good morning', 'Raimi n-on' which meant 'Good night', and 'Richi sun myu-ka kai-su' which meant 'How are you today?'. There was a bunch more that she taught him, but his favourites were: 'Kas ninai rhys sukomi' which meant 'My beloved life partner', "Jaiñ setsu myu-ka' which meant 'I love you', and 'Sry setsu lyns minkry murt sach krin surro lesaino' which meant 'Our love will survive death and last an eternity'.  
  
Trunks listened intently, but only picked up a few words here and there. Kyoto and Shunjuki were speaking too fast for him to understand. Since Kyoto was sitting across from him, Trunks reached his foot across and gently nudged Kyoto's foot. She immediately pulled it away without a glance to him as she continued talking to her mother, taking a bite of cereal every now and then.  
  
Trunks watched Kyoto sadly as she ignored him. He wanted to apologize, but didn't think it would be wise to do it in front of their parents. He would wait till they were alone. He would apologize then and answer the question that he should have answered when it was first asked. Silently, Trunks stood up, placed his bowl and spoon in the sink, and walked out to the gravity chamber.  
  
Kyoto glanced at Trunks as he stood up and sulked out. Anger and sadness flashed through her as she watched him go. She knew that he was sorry, that he regretted everything he had said the night before. She didn't want to forgive him though, she wasn't ready. He had hurt her deeply, and Kyoto was never one to forgive easily.  
  
"Key rutsku, Kyoto." Shunjuki said when she noticed her daughters attention had left her.  
  
"Tudai chi-sru." Kyoto replied as she looked back at her mother, but still not paying attention to her. Her mind was else where as she thought about the events from the night before and the aftermath. All she could think about was the rippling feeling that coursed through her body as Trunks pleasured her. Shaking her head, Kyoto drove the memory away.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when Shunjuki had finished talking, Kyoto left the table and wandered around outside. After walking aimlessly around the Capsule Corp. grounds, she found herself at Vegeta's gravity chamber. Standing outside was the prince himself at the panel to open the door to the giant sphere.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." Kyoto called as she walked over to him.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Kyoto as the door opened. He smirked when Kyoto reached him. "Good morning princess." he watched Kyoto cringe when he said that and continued, "What brings you out here this fine morning? One would think you'd be out with my son."  
  
"Well, I was out for a little walk and ended up out here." Kyoto said, completely dismissing the fact that Trunks was mentioned. He was the last thing she wanted to think about. "Having an early morning training session?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. One as strong as I must keep in top shape." Vegeta said as he flung his towel around his neck.  
  
Kyoto nodded her head when he said this and smiled. "You are absolutely right. Would you mind if I watched you?" she asked, throwing her long red hair over her shoulder.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the request. "Are you sure you want to, dear princess. The gravity level I train at would surely crush that fragile body of yours."  
  
Kyoto shook her head and continued to smile at him. "I'm pretty sure I can manage it, your highness. We have training facilities like this back home on Ryain. My father insisted that I train with his best fighters, if not them, my mother trained me. I am a lot stronger than I look. Appearances can be deceiving." she said, a small smirk forming on her face.  
  
"Very well then." Vegeta said as he stood aside to let Kyoto walk in first. He walked in after her. The moment the door was shut he set the chamber at four hundred times earths gravity. Looking back he was surprised to see Kyoto still standing. "Impressive." he said with a nod of approval and a slight smile. "You really are much stronger than I originally thought you to be."  
  
Kyoto looked back at him and winked. She had felt the gravity increase as the air around her grew heavy. After a few moment she grew used to the feeling of having four hundred times earths gravity pressing down on her. "I told you." she said, an amused tone in her voice, "Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
Vegeta nodded his silent agreement and when Kyoto was comfortably seated, he started his training.  
  
Trunks sat inside at the kitchen table. He had seen Kyoto walk into the gravity chamber with Vegeta. Knowing the length of time his father trained, Trunks knew that he would not see Kyoto again till well after sunset, when Vegeta turned off the gravity chamber and went to bed.  
  
'I'm definitely not going to get to apologize today.' Trunks thought as he slunk out of the kitchen. He was about to go upstairs to his room, but images of what had happened the night before flew through his head and he thought against it.  
  
'Dammit, I can't even go to my own room. I won't be able to think properly till I set things straight with her.' he thought.   
  
"You look as though the world is crashing down around you, and you are powerless to stop it."  
  
Trunks turned to see Shunjuki standing in the doorway to the living room, a serious expression spread across her usually smiling face.  
  
"You know Shunjuki, you always seem to find me when I have some serious stuff on my mind. How do you do it?"  
  
Shunjuki smiled as she walked over to him. "It is as I told your parents last night at dinner." she said, "Come, let's talk."  
  
Trunks nodded as Shunjuki sat down on the stairs and patted a spot beside her. "What did you tell them?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Ryains' and humans are a very similar species, but they also differ. Ryain's have the power to sense emotions of others. We're very sensitive in that way. It's like a sixth sense. So when you are around a Ryain, do not tell them that you are fine when there is something truly troubling your heart. It is easy to tell when one is lying about how one is truly feeling."  
  
Trunks nodded in understanding. "So that's how you always seem to know how I'm feeling."  
  
Shunjuki nodded. "Now, why don't you tell me why you are feeling the way you do."  
  
Trunks sighed, not sure if he should tell Shunjuki what had happened. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell some.' he thought.  
  
"My, this feeling of angst is dripping off of you like the rain falls. I sensed the same feeling with Kyoto earlier." Shunjuki said.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Kyoto and I are not on the best terms at the moment. We had an argument last night. Just after we got back from dinner."  
  
"What was the argument about?"  
  
"Basically, I guess you could say it was a difference of opinion. I got angry at Kyoto because of something that was rather dumb. Well, to me it was dumb at the time, but now that I actually thought about it, I can see where she's coming from. I also said some things I shouldn't have said, and I know I caused her a lot of pain. I just...I wish I could take back all those terrible things I said to her. I want to apologize so bad, I feel so guilty for hurting her. I'm scared she won't talk to me ever again, and it's killing me inside because I care about her so much."  
  
Shunjuki watched as silent tears rolled down Trunks' face. Either he didn't know they were there, or he didn't care because he didn't wipe them away.  
  
"Don't worry about Kyoto Trunks," she said, "She's just as confused and upset as you are. When the time comes, tell her what it truly in your heart. She may not respond good at first, but just give her some time. My daughter never was one to forgive easily. That is one of the traits she happened to pick up from her father."  
  
For a moment a look of sadness crossed Shunjuki's face.   
  
"You must really miss your husband." Trunks said to her.  
  
Shunjuki sat in silence for a moment, sadness hanging in her ebony eyes. It was in this moment that Trunks saw how age had taken it's toll on the queen. The lines under and around he eyes seemed more pronounced as she sat in thought.  
  
"There are some things that are meant to be left unsaid. Things that are best left unknown. The man I married was not the man he was before we wed. A man of many masks. One who would not show his true face, except for the one he held dearest to him. I miss him only for the sake of my daughter, for he was her whole world and she was his. When he died before her eyes, a piece of her died with him."  
  
"Would you ever go back to Ryain?" Trunks asked when she had finished.  
  
"If there is any hope that it has not been destroyed, then yes. My daughter and I will return home in time. But for now, this is out home. And we are grateful to be considered a part of this family." Shunjuki said with a smile.  
  
Trunks smiled back as he stood up and excused himself. As he walked towards the front door he heard Shunjuki call out to him.   
  
"Her love for you consumes her heart. Deep inside, she has forgiven your wrongs. In time, perhaps you can rebuild the part of her that was lost when her father died. Her love for you is as strong as yours for her, you need not doubt that."  
  
Trunks turned to say something to Shunjuki, but she was gone. 


	15. chapter 15

[AN- Ok...here's chapter 15 after HOW many months? lol...Sorry. Been lazy. I'm on vacation now though...WOOHOO...SUMMER!!! I'll try and get more out asap...can't make any promises though. I'm a pretty lazy person...lol.  
  
I dun own DBZ. If I did...I'd be rich. But I'm not...so I don't own it. I just like writing fanfiction. So sue me. Ok...no...wait...don't sue me. I have no money. I own Kyoto, Shunjuki, the planet Ryain...and a few other things. So yeah.  
  
Yeah...there are a few points in this chapter where I was required to think like a guy. I think it worked...lol. Getting into a guys mentality is so freaking easy...lol. I'll let you know when you get to that part. ^_^  
  
Anywho...for anyone who'd like to, it'd be kewl if anyone wanted to draw Kyoto...so I can see how other people visualize her. I've also got some pics I drew scanned, if you'd like to see any, email me.  
  
This fic is dedicated to my best bud Halogatomon.]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Two Worlds Collide - Chapter 15  
  
Time passed quickly as the school year ended for Trunks and Goten. But soon June turned to July, which turned to August. Summer was nearing it's end as the two boys relaxed in Trunks' back yard. Bulma had set the pool up as the two boys lounged in chairs.  
  
A few weeks before, Trunks was finally able to apologize to Kyoto. While she had accepted his apology and forgiven him, he still saw a lingering hurt in her eyes, but that also faded after a time.  
  
"Where's Kyoto?" Goten asked, tearing Trunks from his thoughts. "I thought she said she'd hang with us."  
  
"She's been in the gravity chamber training with my dad, and surviving. I'm starting to think she's as strong as she said when we first met her. We both know my dad doesn't go easy on anyone." Trunks answered.  
  
"Seems like so long ago when she first came to earth. It's almost like she had always been here." Goten said after a moment of silence.  
  
Trunks nodded on agreement. "It's been pretty cool having her around. Thinks have been...interesting." he said, thinking about all the small encounters he and Kyoto had had since they made up. He laughed at the memory of when she walked in on him just after he had gotten out of the shower. He remembered how she had giggles and turned as red as her hair as she turned away.  
  
"What's so funny?" Goten asked, an odd expression on his face.  
  
Trunks smiled and shook his head. "Nothing." he answered.  
  
The two talked for a few minutes when the sliding door leading into the house opened and shut behind them. Trunks and Goten turned to see the curvatious young Ryain princess walking towards them  
  
[AN- Ok...here's where I go into guy mode...lol. Man...it was pretty fun]  
  
She was clad in a black string bikini. The top part held her chest firmly in place, but allowed for a slight bob when she took a step. As she walked, her hips sashayed back and firth. Her hair was let down and it flowed behind her as a light breeze caught it. Her milky white skin seemed to glow under the contrast of her fire red hair and the black bathing suit.   
  
Goten and Trunks stared at her as she walked. Everything about her seemed sensual...sexy. She turned them both on, and all she was doing was walking to the pool for a swim. Both wished that they could take her to his bed and make wild, passionate love to her.  
  
"Hey guys." she said with a smile as she reached them. "Sorry I am late...Vegeta had me working overkill. So...what's up?"  
  
As she said that, she bent over to lay her towel down, giving with guys an excellent view down her extremely small bikini top.  
  
'She has big boobs. She has hot ass. She is extremely sexy. I want to have sex with her." Was Goten's thought.  
  
'Hah. Poor Goten is so sheltered. I've seen her naked. I've touched those breasts. I want her, I know she wants me. Goten can't have her. Hah.' Was Trunks' thought.  
  
"Hey, are you guys ok? You seem kind of occupied." Kyoto said when she looked up at then.  
  
"Huh?" they both said as they looked at her.  
  
Kyoto giggles as she lay down on her towel and put her sun glasses on. "You guys are crazy." she said.  
  
'In more ways than one.' Trunks thought as he watched her. Images of her and him flashed through his mind. His feelings for her were so strong, he couldn't imagine ever living without her.  
  
"Gohan said that there are rumours going around about a martial arts tournament sometime in the spring." Goten said.  
  
That caught both Trunks's and Kyoto's attention.  
  
"A tournament?" they both said, then looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Gohan told me about it. Last years was cancelled because Mr. Satan was sick, or so Videl says. She said that it's going to be held on his birthday for some reason." Goten continued.  
  
"Yeah, last year was a real bummer. Dad was really hoping to go up against Goku. Their rivalry is really starting to get out of hand." Trunks said as he leaned forward.  
  
Kyoto rolled onto her stomach and peeked over her sunglasses at them. "You have tournaments here?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." Goten said with a nod. "They stopped having them for a while though because my dad and Piccolo blew up the stadium where they were held. Why, do you have tournaments on Ryain?"  
  
"Of course we do." Kyoto said indignantly. "I always wanted to compete in one, but my father wouldn't allow it. Our tournaments are rather brutal and he didn't want to risk me losing because the majority of the losers died."  
  
"What to you mean died?" Trunks asked, a tight knot forming in his stomach.  
  
"Exactly what I said." Kyoto answered casually. "There are no time limits for tournaments on Ryain. It is basically a battle to the death. The only way a fight can end is if one opponent forfeits, or is killed. But hardly anyone forfeits, it is considered cowardly and the one who does is ridiculed and shunned from society."  
  
At the mention of the death fights, Trunks had a horrible vision of Kyoto losing one of those fights. It made his stomach turn. "I'm glad your father stopped you then." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Goten agreed after having the same vision.  
  
Kyoto smiles. "If my mothers stories are true Trunks, your father won one of those tournaments in the past."  
  
Trunks looked up at her with a look of astonishment. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"Yep. I think my mother said that he was like...sixteen or something like that. He had promised my mother that he would win it for her." Kyoto said as she brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"So, it's true that your mother and Vegeta were good friends when they were younger?" Goten asked.  
  
"They have a long history. I even heard some of the stories that the elders told me. They said that my mother and Vegeta had actually started to fall in love with each other, but before either was able to tell the other, my mother had stopped going for visits with my grandfather. Then my mother met my father, and one thing led to another, they got married and then I was born."  
  
Trunks thought about that for a moment. 'If things had worked out differently, then it would have been Shunjuki and dad. Then we'd either not have been born, or Kyoto and I would be...' Trunks shuddered at that thought.  
  
"You ok man?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what would have happened if dad and Shunjuki had gotten married. We probably wouldn't have been born, or we'd be brother and sister." Trunks said.  
  
"Ew, don't say that." Kyoto cried, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
The three of them all laughed when a voice rang from the house.  
  
"Goten," Bulma's voice called, "Your mom just called. She wants you to go home now. Shunjuki and I are going shopping. Trunks, your father is in the grav chamber if you need him. He'll probably be there the rest of the day. Oh, and your grandfather fixed the sauna if you wanna use it."  
  
Goten looked back over at Trunks and Kyoto and groaned. "That woman never gives me a moments peace." he mumbled as he stood up. "See you guys later."  
  
"See ya man." Trunks said.  
  
"Bye Goten." Kyoto said after him.  
  
With a small smile, and a wave, Goten was gone.  
  
Trunks looked over at Kyoto and smiled as she stood up and walked over to the chair Goten had been sitting in.  
  
"No more hard ground for me." she said as she went to sit down, but Trunks stopped her.  
  
"I don't think so. I've got better place for you to sit." he said as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
Kyoto giggled as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and snuggles into him.  
  
"Goten's finally gone, and I've got plans for us." Trunks said with a growl as he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, then one on her lips, then her neck, and her shoulder.  
  
"Stop you." Kyoto said with a giggle as she pulled away. "One, I think our parents are starting to suspect. And two, Vegeta is in the grav chamber. What if he comes out and sees us?"   
  
"Kyoto, you have trained with my father. You know very well that when he trains, it's to the point where he nearly drops dead. That, and my mom is too clueless to figure out something like that. And...well...your mother has pretty much figured out how we feel about each other."  
  
Kyoto bit her lip and looked down. She felt Trunks hug her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"If you're not ready, it's ok. I'll wait." Trunks whispered as he kissed her head.  
  
"It's not that Trunks. I want to, but..." Kyoto trailed off.  
  
"If you're wondering about me and Claire...we never did it." Trunks assured her.  
  
Kyoto looked up at him and smiled a little. "It's not that either. It's just, if we do this we can't take it back. We're only seventeen. Are you sure you're ready to commit to something like this?"  
  
Trunks smiled as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I was committed to you the very moment I saw you. I didn't know it then, but as time passed and I got to know you more I knew you were the one I wanted to be with." he said as he softly stroked her cheek.  
  
Tears formed in Kyoto's eyes as he said this, and her heart felt like it would break for some reason. As she smiled at him, a bubble of happiness welled in her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She felt his arms snake around her waist as he held her tightly to him. Breaking the kiss, she smiled at him again through her tears as she strokes his face.  
  
"I love you." he whispered to her, "and there's nothing in the universe that could make me stop loving you."  
  
"I love you too Trunks." she whispered back to him.  
  
He smiled. "Come on. Let's go check out that sauna."  
  
Kyoto smiled back in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[AN- Well...there's chapter 15. Hope you all liked. Sorry it took so long to get it out. Looks like both Trunks AND Goten have been having...ahem...impure thoughts of Kyoto. There's just that big huge triangle thing going on. lol.  
  
Anywho...I've got something that I really should clear up here. When I started writing my fic...I had completely forgotten about the subject of Vegeta-sei. I had completely forgotten that Freeza had destroyed it when Vegeta was little. So...to fix my little mistake, I'm gonna change that a little. In order to fit that into my fic, Freeza didn't destroy Vegeta-sei till Vegeta was around 17 or 18...just after Shunjuki stopped coming. Reason being Freeza held more respect for the Ryains then he did for the Saiyans. For developments behind that will come to light on that subject in a future fic. Yes, there is going to be a sequel to WTWC. Possibly 3 actually. I know that there's definitely going to be 3 fics altogether...but to fit a couple certain things in...there might have to be a 4th. I'm not sure yet.   
  
ALSO...we're going to get a prequel. Yes...we are going to find out what happened with Vegeta and Shunjuki before everything got all complicated.  
  
Anywho...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!] 


End file.
